Enter Survival Horror
by Lime Rickey
Summary: Lindsey and Alissa are playing Resident Evil: Remake and get sucked into the game.  Will they be able to hide their knowledge of the events from a suspicious Wesker? Will they stop driving Chris nuts? Will they even survive? Find out. Slight ChrisXJill
1. Prologue

A/N: Yes, I am actually writing an "I got sucked into the game" fiction. Yes, I do realize there have been quite a lot of these lately. No, I don't really care if you're sick of them and I should at least get kudos for this not being about RE 4 or 5. I am doing this purely for the amusement of my friend and myself, and I figured I'd post it to see if anyone else found it amusing as well. Also it's helping me get back into the flow of writing since I've gotten stuck ion Undisclosed Desires which I am seriously considering re-writing to those of you who care. So please don't flame me about this. I guess this is also kind of a test to see if I'm actually funny or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, never will.

T for language and violence.

Also this definitely won't stick straight to the game cause if it did my brain would probably explode trying to do so. So some things are going to be different. And I have to say that writing in third person about myself is pretty damn cool. Enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

"I wear my sunglasses at night, so I can, so I can…" The blonde teen muttered, much to her friend, Alissa's amusement. The pair was watching the opening cut scene for Resident Evil: Remake and had caught sight of Wesker.

"I really wonder why he wears those sunglasses before his eyes turn all cat-ish." Alissa said, watching as one of the zombie dogs jumps out of the bushes and attacks Frost.

"Cause…he likes to smoke the pot?" The blonde, Lindsey, suggested lamely. Alissa snorted in response. "Well it'd explain why his eyes are red all the time." Lindsey said, trying half-heartedly to defend her suggestion.

"Or maybe he really likes to stare at women's boobs and doesn't want them to notice." Alissa suggests, causing Lindsey to burst out in laughter.

"Of course! I always knew that beneath that cool exterior of his there was a pervert just waiting to come out!" Lindsey exclaimed, finally able to take control of Chris Redfield and made her way to the dining hall.

After running out of things to do at her house Lindsey had suggested showing Alissa what the first Resident Evil game was all about, as she had only really played Resident Evil 5. Alissa had told Lindsey that she'd just prefer to watch, but Lindsey had said that she'd make her play it after a bit.

"Wait, where'd Chris' gun go?" Alissa said after a moment.

"Clumsy ass dropped it." Lindsey muttered, running away from the zombie that had been snacking on Kenneth. "Hmm…I wonder where Jill and Wesker went…Oh look a gun! Could it belong to Jill?" She said speaking to no one in particular as Chris re-entered the mansion's foyer.

"Wouldn't he find that suspicious at all?" Alissa asked.

"It's Chris, of course he wouldn't!" Despite how much she made fun of the characters and the games sometimes, Lindsey loved playing and writing about them. "Now let's go investigate this creepy mansion in the middle of the creepy forest."

* * *

"So wait…you got that whistle just so you could walk all the way to the other side of the mansion, willingly subject yourself to an attack by zombie dogs, just to get a fake key that will let you get a real key?" Alissa asked, pushing a strand of auburn hair behind her ear.

"Yup! Welcome to survival horror. That crap was easy compared to some of the other running around you have to do. Not mentioning all the annoying but easily put together puzzles."

"And you find it fun?"

"Of course! If you would just play you could find out."

"Fine, give me the controller." Lindsey passed over the Gamecube controller and suggested that Alissa just walk around a bit before really doing anything so she could get used to the controls. After doing so and learning all the buttons she made her way to raven room.

"Okay, there's going to be a crimson head in the next room. Don't shoot him, just run to the door that will be right in front of you." Lindsey told her.

"Okay."

"Don't freak out, he'll be fast, and he's got claws and makes a really creepy moaning sound. Like more creepy than just regular zombies…but not as creepy as Regenerators ya know?" Lindsey rambled.

"Shut up! You're just freaking me out even more." Alissa said, going through the door that would have a crimson head on the other side. "Hey! He's just lying on the-AH!" Alissa screamed as the crimson head rose off the floor and began chasing her.

"Yeah, he'll do that." Lindsey said, watching as Alissa steered Chris into relative safety on the other side of the door. A creaking noise could be heard behind them and Lindsey whipped around quickly, only to see that one of her cats had made its way into the room.

"Jumpy?" Alissa asked, smirking.

"Shut up! You know I'm paranoid. You won't mock me when I save your life someday."

"Just because you sleep with a bat by your bed doesn't mean you'll be prepared to use it." Alissa had now gotten the key in the death trap room.

"How would you like me to use it on you?" Lindsey asked jokingly.

"Ooh! I'm scared."

"You should be. I kill zombies in my spare time." They both laughed at this. "Man what time is it?" Lindsey asked rubbing at her eyes. Alissa checked her cell phone.

"It is…one o' clock."

"Hmm, you tired at all?" Alissa nodded in response, and paused the game. "Wanna go to bed?"

"Sure."

"Okay, uh…crap I really don't want to walk all the way to a save room."

"Isn't there a type writer in the dining room?" Alissa asked.

"Oh…oh yeah." Lindsey said, and walked Chris back to the dining room to save the game. Alissa got up to go to the bathroom but stopped when she heard Lindsey gasp loudly.

"What is it?" She asked turning to face her much shorter friend.

"Look at the screen." The Umbrella logo had appeared, taking the place of the usual save screen. "What the-" Suddenly the screen lit up brightly, causing the two friends to shield their eyes. Both felt as if they were falling forward, and then all went black.


	2. They Believed Us?

A/N: I would like to thank **Alison Chains** and **shadowelf144 **for reviewing and favoriting. I'd like to thank **Gomeriah** for favoriting as well. You guys rock. Sorry for the short chapter. Enjoy.

Italics signify thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil

* * *

Chapter 1: They Believed Us?

Lindsey awoke with a monstrous headache. Sitting up, she opened her eyes and immediately started freaking out. She was surrounded by trees, and it was very dark outside. Lindsey hated the dark. She looked around again, and was relieved to see Alissa lying next to her, just beginning to wake-up.

"Where are we?" Alissa groaned.

"That is a very good question." They heard a humming noise and both looked up to see a helicopter pass over them. "…did that helicopter have the STARS logo on it?" Lindsey asked, looking wide-eyed at Alissa.

"…I think it did." Alissa replied standing up.

"Oh, fuck." Lindsey stood up as well, and then pinched her arm hard. _Ouch, yep definitely not dreaming._

"What do we do?" Alissa screamed.

"I don't know!" Lindsey screamed back. There was a rustling in the bushes nearby, and both stopped their screaming. _Oh, please don't tell me that is what I think it is._ Both teens began taking steps backwards, leaves crunching beneath their bare feet. There was a loud popping noise followed by screaming.

"What is that?" Alissa asked still staring at the bushes warily.

"I think Frost just died…If we're actually where I think we're at." The bushes rustled again, and this time two cerberi burst out of them, snarling and slowly stalking towards the pair. "Run!"

"Where?"

"The mansion should be close by."

"You really want to go there?"

"Now is so not the time!" Lindsey screamed and took off running, pulling Alissa with her. The dogs followed closely behind them, gaining on them quickly. Alissa pulled Lindsey to the side quickly causing the hell hounds to run past them. They continued running and were somewhat relieved to see the lights of the mansion. Taking the front steps two at a time they burst through the fronts doors, quickly slamming them behind them. Alissa slid to the floor in relief, but Lindsey stood frozen in fear as a gun was pointing in her face.

"Who are you?" Asked the blonde man in front of her. Her mouth dropped open and glanced to Alissa who was gaping at him as well. _Holy shit it's Wesker…he's even better looking in real life! _She was aware that she should answer his question, but was too preoccupied with ogling him. "Excuse me I asked you a question" Wesker said, his tone growing sharper and louder. Lindsey snapped out of her trance, and wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth.

"Uh…I'm Lindsey…and this is my friend Alissa."

"What are you doing here?" He asked sternly.

"Uh…we…uh…there were these dogs…and they chased us."

"What were you doing in the forest?" Wesker asked. Lindsey looked to Alissa for help because her mind did not seem to be functioning properly.

"We were…camping." Alissa said, although it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Are you crazy? Haven't you heard about the murders?" A woman's voice spoke next. The teens looked from Wesker to see Jill Valentine stepping towards them. Jill looked even better in real life as well. Alissa seemed at a loss of words so Lindsey took over again.

"We're from out of town. Don't read or watch the news a lot. It's really depressing. I mean if I need to be depressed I can just watch the Titanic or Discovery channel documentaries about shark finning. Man that stuff is messed up ya know?"

"She rambles. We both do." Alissa explained at Jill's confused expression.

"I see…well we're police officers. We came out here to find our Bravo unit, and then we were chased by dogs and ended up here. We heard a gun shot and sent Chris, one of our officers, to investigate."

"Yeah and with out a gun too." Lindsey mumbled.

"What was that?" Wesker asked.

"What?"

"What'd you just say?"

"What? I didn't say anything. Perhaps you're having a senile moment?" Alissa elbowed Lindsey in the ribs. "Sorry, I joke when I'm nervous and my sense of humor can be kinda bitchy." Lindsey apologized to Wesker. _Maybe I'll just stop talking. I really don't want to piss that man off._ "Hey could you get that gun out of my face. We don't have weapons and we aren't going to bite you." Alissa kicked her shin. "Ow what was that for?"

"Exnay on the itingbay." Alissa muttered. Wesker lowered his gun, but was still looking at the teens suspiciously. Or well that's what they thought at least, what with his sunglasses blocking his eyes.

"What should we do with them Wesker?" Jill asked. Lindsey could imagine that he was debating whether or not he should kill them now and knock Jill out so he could lock her up. Before he could answer however Chris burst into the room breathing hard.

"You will never believe what just…who are they?" He asked pointing at the teens. _This is not how the game goes…Jill and Wesker aren't supposed to still be here…great we're already screwing stuff up. What else will be different?_

"They were in the forest and were chased by the dogs like we were. They were stupid enough to be camping out there." Wesker told him. Lindsey wanted to cuss him out for saying that, but was terrified of what he'd do. She exchanged a glance with Alissa who was thinking much the same thing. _Thanks Captain Asshole…Hmm Chris doesn't look nearly as goofy as he does in the game._

"Oh, uh, well I found Kenneth. He's dead. There was this guy and he was…he was eating him." Chris reported looking kind of sick.

"What? Are you sure?" Jill asked. Chris nodded and looked at Wesker, who hadn't reacted at all, for instruction.

"Alright, Chris, go back to that room and investigate further. You'll have to take Kenneth's gun since you dropped yours. Jill, investigate the opposite room over there. I want to know what's going on here." Wesker commanded. _Yeah, like you don't already know what's going on here._

"What about us?" Alissa asked.

"You'll stay in here with me and help investigate the upstairs." He replied.

"No!" Lindsey screamed suddenly.

"What?" Wesker asked.

"Uh…it's just…you look like you operate better by yourself, me and Alissa here will just slow you down. How about we go with Chris or Jill? Cause Chris looks like he could use some company." Lindsey said looking hopefully at Chris.

"Fine. You go with Chris and your friend can go with Jill."

"We should probably stick together though." Lindsey replied. Wesker lowered his sunglasses and gave her a sharp look. _Meep!_ "Or I can go with Chris and Alissa can go with Jill. Ya know whatever works." Alissa looked towards Lindsey in alarm.

"You're making me do this alone? I've never played this game before!" She whispered sharply in Lindsey's ear.

"Do you want Wesker to kill us? Don't worry, Jill gets it a lot easier than Chris, she even gets the grenade launcher. I'm doing you a favor really, because I'm going to have to put up with Rebecca Chambers where as you just get Barry who will actually save your ass." She whispered in response, ignoring Wesker's continued staring at them.

"Fine." Alissa said with a sigh. "But this is going to suck."

"Yup. Be careful." Lindsey replied stepping past Wesker to stand at Chris' side.

"You too." Alissa said, walking towards Jill.

"Wait." Chris said.

"What now?" Wesker asked annoyed.

"Neither of them have shoes." He replied, pointing at their dirty bare feet.

"So?" Lindsey, Alissa, and Wesker said at the same time.

"I just…Never mind we're inside so it won't matter I guess."

"Are we done pointing out useless things now?" Wesker asked impatiently. _Not even close._ Chris didn't respond and opened the door to the dining room.

"Aren't you going to wish your girlfriend good luck?" Alissa asked from her position by Jill.

"What?" Chris spluttered, turning red.

"Well I mean you're in a life or death situation and you might not see her again. You aren't even going to say good-bye or wish her good luck? Some boyfriend you are." Alissa explained. Jill was blushing as well.

"We are not… me and Jill aren't…good luck Jill." Chris said finally and entered the dining room, Lindsey followed him laughing.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't help it." Alissa said to Jill.

"No problem, your name's Alissa right?" Alissa nodded. "Alright let's go then."

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Wesker muttered once the hall was empty.


	3. Fun With Stuff

A/N: Don't expect me to keep updating like this, cause this is the last chapter that I had pre-written. A big thank you to **Alison Chains, Project X, **and **Prisonerksc2-303 **for reviewing and everything else. Also thanks to **luckytron **and** Sirquicker **for favoriting and alerting. You guys are awesome.

Italics=Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, if I did Chris, Leon, and Wesker would always appear shirtless. mmmm...shirtless men...

* * *

Chapter 2: Fun with Type Writers and Thunder

"Ooh! A type writer!" Lindsey exclaimed running to the type writer in the dining room. She began pressing buttons on it, excited to see that there was ink and paper.

"Uh…what was your name again?" Chris asked.

"It's Lindsey."

"Alright. My name's Chris."

"Nice to meet you Chris, how's your night been? Cause mine has kind of sucked." She replied now in the process of typing "Wesker is a douche bag" on the paper. Chris looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing and was annoyed by her immature behavior.

"Really? How old are you, like twelve?" Chris had just made the worst mistake of his life. The issue of her age was a very touchy subject with Lindsey because of her small height.

"I'm sixteen you bastard! Just because I haven't hit the five foot mark yet doesn't mean I'm a child!" She screamed punching him in the arm with all her might. "You're just mad cause you have a crush on Wesker!"

"I do not!" Chris screamed, rubbing at his arm. _Good going Wesker, you put the angry people together. _

"Whatever! I saw the way you looked at him; it was how I probably looked when I saw him. Tell me does Jill ever get jealous?"

"I do not have a crush on Wesker, and Jill and I are just friends. Now will you please shut up and come with me before I send you back to Wesker?"

"I'm being a bitch aren't I? I'm sorry." Lindsey held her hand out to Chris who took it and they shook hands.

"It's cool." He replied and pulled the knife out of its sheath on his shoulder.

"Whoa! I thought you said it was cool!" Lindsey exclaimed backing away from him.

"Relax. I'm just giving it to you. This place is bound to be dangerous and you need some sort of weapon to defend yourself with in case I can't."

"Always prepared for the worst. I like that." She replied taking the knife from his hand.

"Just try not to hurt yourself with it." _Okay, and in the meantime you can learn to not be condescending._

"I have held a knife before, you know. I'm not a child no matter how much I may act like one at times." Lindsey told him.

"Sorry. Come on." Chris said, making his way to the door near the fireplace.

"Holy hell! This is a long table! How many people are supposed to live here?"

"Quite a few by the looks of it. Let's go." They entered the hallway a saw a zombie standing a few feet from them. It didn't do anything.

"Why is it just standing there? I mean it's looking right at us." Lindsey said not even bothering to pretend she didn't know what it was.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to question it." Chris replied and walked away from the zombie to Kenneth's body. Lindsey had to fight to keep from throwing up. There was blood everywhere and his neck had been torn open. She focused on Chris' determined face instead. Chris bent down and picked up Kenneth's handgun, a grim look replacing his determined one.

"I'm sorry…about him. No one deserves to die like that." Lindsey said somewhat awkwardly. She had never been good when it came to comforting people.

"Thanks. Let's just make sure that we find the bastards who caused this." That was when Lindsey first started considering whether or not she should tell Chris everything she knew. How could he ever believe her though? It'd sound ridiculous. How do you tell someone that their world isn't real? That they're just a video game character? Would it even matter if she said anything? The game might go on, whether or not Chris knew. Plus how would they get out of here? They have no way of contacting Brad and they can't get to the helipad until they go to the laboratory and Wesker releases the tyrant. _Damn it all to hell._

"You coming?" Chris asked, breaking Lindsey out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry. Spaced out." She replied following Chris through the door that led to the raven room. _I wonder how Alissa and Jill are doing._

* * *

"There is something sparkly in that statue." Alissa told Jill, who had been wandering the room looking at all the pictures on the wall.

"What? Oh I see it." Jill replied, stretching on her tip toes to grab the object but not quite reaching it.

"There's a small desk thing over there. Maybe you can push it over here." Alissa said pointing to the thing in the doorway.

"Good thinking." Jill pushed the desk over and climbed on top of it. "It's a map. Great! This place looked huge from the outside."

"Sweet. Hey, I wonder what's back there." Alissa said, pointing at the doorway where the desk had been. _At least I know what happens here._

"Let's check it out. Oh and here, this might come in handy." Jill said extending a knife towards Alissa. She nodded in agreement and took the knife. _Not sure how helpful it'll be, but at least I won't accidentally shoot someone._ She followed Jill into the back of the room where there was nothing but a dagger. As Jill pocketed the dagger a moan sounded behind the pair. A zombie was shuffling toward them and Jill opened fire. After five shots the thing fell to the ground in a heap.

"…Did he seem really tall to you? I mean he was like giant." Alissa stated stepping passed the body with Jill. Jill didn't respond and tried the only other door in the room, but found it to be locked.

"Looks like we have to go back." They walked out of the room. _That place was kind of a waste of time._ "Hey where's Wesker?" Jill asked. _Probably off in a dark room watching us on security cameras like the true creeper he is._

"Didn't he say he was going to investigate this area and that he wanted you to report back to him?" Alissa asked, playing along.

"Yeah, it's not like him to just disappear like that. I wonder if one of those things came in here."

"Wouldn't he have like…killed it? I mean he's the captain right? Isn't he supposed to be like extra badass compared to every one else?"

"I guess you could say that," Jill chuckled. "But maybe there was more than one or he got cornered in one of the rooms upstairs."

"But wouldn't there have been gun shots?" _Okay, is she not finding this suspicious at _all_? Maybe the game makes it impossible for the character to suspect Wesker until he reveals himself? _

"We wouldn't hear them if he was in a room upstairs." Jill said completely convinced what she had come up with must have been what happened. _Everyone makes it sound like the sun shines out of his ass! He's got them all brainwashed…aw that was kind of a horrible thing to think since Jill does end up getting brainwashed by him…_

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Alissa agreed just wanting to drop it.

"C'mon let's go upstairs." They walked up to the first landing where Alissa stopped. "What is it?" Jill asked.

"This mural looks weird." Alissa told her already knowing that there was a door there. Much to her relief it took Jill like half a second to figure it out.

"Oh there's a door here." Jill said and opened it. The door led to the outside and the pair stepped out.

"Wait a minute." Alissa said after a moment.

"What?"

"Where'd the thunder and lightning go?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come here." Alissa pulled Jill back inside where lightning could be seen lighting up the windows, a peal of thunder following afterwards. Then they stepped back outside where the sky was clear and all the stars were shining brightly. Alissa kept stepping inside and then outside laughing like a maniac. _In, thunder. Out, quiet. In, thunder. Out, quiet. In, thunder. Out, quiet. In, thunder. Out, quiet._

"Uh…Alissa are you alright?" Jill asked, staring at her with a slightly scared look. Alissa stopped her maniacal laughter and turned sheepish.

"Sorry, I'm easily amused." She and Jill walked down the path to find a set of long stairs leading at a large dungeon. _Why is this open? Don't we need that arrow head thingy-bobber?_ Jill walked to the very back of the dungeon while Alissa examined the statues for the death masks. _Man these things are super creepy._ She held up her fingers and poked one of the statues in the eyes.

"Look what I found." Jill said from right behind her causing Alissa to jump.

"Don't do that! You're like a freaking ninja sneaking around like that!" Alissa exclaimed her heart racing.

"Sorry, here look." Jill said, and held up the sword key.

"Does that go to the door in that room we were in?" Alissa asked.

"Yep, let's go." They walked back to the mansion foyer to find Chris and Lindsey arguing about something.

"Chris, it is okay to have a crush on a man. I have them all the time. Why won't you just admit you like him?"

"For the last time I do not have a crush on Captain Wesker!" He screamed.

"Chris?" Jill asked coming down the stairs.

"Jill thank god! I thought something happened to you. We came back out here to find Wesker but he was gone and then I was really worried that-" The rest of what he said was cut off by a loud "AHA!" that came from Lindsey.

"See you're really worried about him! You totally have a crush on him!" Lindsey exclaimed.

"I do not! Stop saying that!" He screamed. Lindsey shut up, but said something that sounded suspiciously like "liar" under her breath. Chris heard, and glared at her.

"I am not! I like Jill!" After his exclamation all went quiet. Lindsey and Alissa were staring wide-eyed at him, and Jill was turning a dark shade of red.

"The plan worked!" Lindsey yelled after a moment, and high-fived Alissa.

"Plan, what plan?" Chris asked.

"The plan to get you to admit your feelings for her!" Alissa answered. _Sweet glorious and pure canon!_

"…I really hate you." Chris told Lindsey after a moment.

"You'll thank me later when you've got Jill in your arms."

"Hey, I am right here." Jill claimed indignantly.

"Oh sorry Jill. You like him too right?" Lindsey asked.

"I…well…I…guess so…yeah I do" Now both Jill and Chris were a deep shade of scarlet.

"Well then what's the problem? There's nothing quite like a life or death situation to help you realize your true feelings for each other."

"Why aren't you taking any of this seriously?" Chris asked.

"I don't take anything seriously. Except for school…and even then sometimes it's hard. The real question is, why don't either of you think it's suspicious that Wesker has disappeared?"

"That's what I was thinking!" Alissa exclaimed.

"Why would it be suspicious? I bet some monsters just came in here and he was forced to retreat somewhere." Chris said.

"That's what I said!" Jill yelled.

"I don't think the game will let them suspect him until the very end." Alissa whispered to Lindsey.

"Well that's a pain in the ass." Lindsey muttered, sighing.

"What are you guys talking about?" Chris asked.

"Nothing. What were you guys talking about?" Alissa asked.

"We were just deciding what to do next. We're going to stick together while we investigate the rest of this mansion, it's safer like that. We'll start with that locked door in the room that you and I were in." Jill explained.

"Aw, yay! You guys get to stay together!" Alissa gushed causing both Chris and Jill to sigh in exasperation.

The group walked to the double doors with Chris and Jill in front. Alissa and Lindsey brought up the rear conversing about the creepy décor of the mansion and how the thunder stopped as soon as you went outside.

"Hey Chris."

"What now Lindsey?"

"You have to at least admit that you have a man crush on Wesker."

"If you say one more thing about me and-"

"Hey calm down dude, man crushes are totally straight." Chris just groaned in frustration while Jill and Alissa found this all very amusing.

"This is going to be a long night." Chris muttered.

* * *

A/N: While I do not enjoy the ChrisXWesker pairing, I do have to admit that they are a little obsessed with each other. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading.


	4. Death Masks

A/N: Yup, I'm actually updating this. It's a miracle right? Same excuses, been busy blah blah blah. There's some skipping around in this, but if I hadn't, it would have gotten boring. Also, sorry if the ending seems a little rushed. Enjoy! Oh and reviews are love! Oh and a big thanks to **Alison Chains, Chaed, Prisonerksc2-303, Project X, Resi Roach, half-brain, Maurelle, Wesker's Servant, and Sirquicker **for reviewing. And a huge thank you to anyone else who has favorited or alerted this story. You guys are the reasons I even keep writing sometimes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

* * *

Chapter 3: Death Masks

Lightning struck, making the windows in the hall flash with light before darkening once more. The group walked cautiously down the hallway. Chris and Jill were on alert for any monsters, Alissa and Lindsey following behind them. The two were surprisingly quiet for once. Lindsey was silent in anticipation for when window to their right would crack. Alissa remembered that something scary happened in this hall, but couldn't quite remember what, and was silent because of her contemplation as to what it was. Just as they walked past the window the glass cracked loudly and Alissa let loose an ear-splitting scream. After a few seconds of nothing happening she stopped her screaming. Lindsey peered at her curiously, never having heard her friend scream like that.

"Er…yeah, I'd really appreciate it if you'd just forget that happened." Alissa told her, scratching the back of her head. The rest of the group nodded, and continued their way down the hall. Although, Lindsey's lips were stuck in a huge smile that caused Alissa to glare at her until it disappeared.

"Sorry, that was just too great." Lindsey claimed.

"Shut up!" Lindsey raised her hands up in surrender and ignored Alissa's continued glaring. The group exited the scary room of breaking glass and entered the room that would eventually be one of the other scary rooms of breaking glass.

"This door is locked." Chris stated after trying to open a door with a cool little pattern on it.

"Leave it to me." Jill said with a smirk and began picking the lock. After a minute or two there was a small click and Jill pushed the door open. "Child's play." There was a sudden cold breeze from the door that led outside and both Alissa and Lindsey shivered from the chill.

"You guys stay here and I'll go check it out." Chris said and started out the door with his gun pointed. He came back a few minutes later pocketing some herbs and hefting a bag of some kind of plant chemical over his shoulder.

"I knew you were a stoner Chris." Lindsey said pointing at his pocket where he had stashed the herbs.

"Shut up. These herbs have medicinal properties." Chris replied glaring at her.

"That's California's argument for it too." Alissa pointed out.

"Just…shut up."

"What's the plant chemical for Chris?" Jill asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but I have a feeling we'll need it. It was sitting out in the open like someone was going to use it. With all these zombies roaming around, I wouldn't be surprised if we ran into some kind of mutated plant."

"Won't it be kind of inconvenient to carry around though?" Alissa asked.

"More inconvenient than getting killed by a mutated plant thing?" Lindsey asked in return.

"Good point."

"Want me to carry that?" Lindsey asked Chris. He looked at her in surprise. "What? It's only practical. We need you to shoot. All I've got is this crappy knife."

"Oh, for a second I thought you were actually being nice."

"Shut up and give me the bag before I change my mind."

"Sure you can carry it?" He asked.

"You think just because I'm height challenged it means I can't carry a bag of plant chemical?" Lindsey asked.

"Yep." Chris replied smirking.

"Oh no." Alissa muttered.

"You wanna die Redfield?" Lindsey asked brandishing her knife.

"Can't you two just get along for five minutes?" Jill asked.

"Ask her that!" Chris yelled right as Lindsey yelled, "Ask him that!"

Jill, who was obviously losing her patience with the two, screamed, "Lindsey, put your damn knife away! Chris, give her the fucking bag!"

Both hurriedly did as told so as not to suffer the wrath of the angry Valentine. Alissa gave Jill an appreciative look and laughed at the other's looks of shame.

"Now let's go." Jill commanded taking point and storming past the three. Chris hurried to catch up to his partner while Lindsey and Alissa brought up the rear.

"You just got told." Alissa said smiling at Lindsey.

"Shut up before I push you in the room of doom with the falling ceiling." She replied.

The group quickly found themselves next to the room of doom and the double doors that would lead to the east stairs room.

"Okay, let's split up. Chris and Alissa, take the double doors. Lindsey, come with me in here." Jill commanded pointing to the room of doom.

"Hey, Alissa can you take this?" Lindsey asked offering her the plant chemical.

"Why?" Alissa asked. Lindsey gave her a meaningful look and Alissa remembered where it was she was going and agreed to take the bag.

Chris and Alissa then left while Lindsey looked at the door to the doom room with terror etched across her features. _Aw, shit. Barry better come and save our asses. _"You coming?" Jill asked holding the door open. Lindsey followed her in and stared at the ceiling warily. They entered the other room and Jill was quick to grab the dagger and some ammo off of the coffee table. Her eyes locked on the shotgun and she went to grab it.

"Wait!" Lindsey yelled.

"What?" Jill asked turning from the shotgun.

"Well, what if that's some kind of booby trap. Do those hook things move when you take it off?" She asked. Jill plucked the shotgun from its perch and the hooks moved up.

"They do move, but there wasn't any sound like they set anything off." She said.

"I don't know…I just have a bad feeling about this." Lindsey replied.

"C'mon, I'm sure it'll be fine." Jill said strapping the shot gun to her back and going to the door. The pair entered the antechamber and as soon as the door shut there was a rumbling and the ceiling began to descend. Jill ran to the other door to find that it was locked. Lindsey tried to go back into the other room but that door was locked as well. _What the fuck! That doesn't happen in the game!_

"We're gonna die!" Lindsey screamed.

"Chris! Barry! Wesker! Help! Anyone!" Jill yelled through the door.

"Jill? Is that you?" They heard a deep voice ask.

"Who the fuck do you think it is!" Lindsey yelled.

"Stand back, I'm going to shoot the door!" The voice yelled in return. The ceiling was just about to the point where Lindsey would have to start crouching down to avoid hitting it. She was hyperventilating, her claustrophobia getting the better of her. The door finally burst open and Jill grabbed onto Lindsey's wrist just as Barry pulled her out of the room. Once they were out the ceiling smacked into the floor and Lindsey collapsed in fright and relief.

"Any second longer and you guys would have fit nicely into a sandwich." Barry remarked. Lindsey was too busy regaining her composure to say anything sarcastic to that. "Are you guys alright?"

"Fine, thanks Barry." Jill said regaining her breath

"Who's this?" Barry asked pointing at Lindsey.

"Her name's Lindsey, she's a straggler we found in the mansion. A friend of hers is with Chris who went to investigate the area behind those doors." Jill replied over the noise of Lindsey throwing up the contents of her stomach all over the floor a few feet from them. "Are you alright?"

"Just…dandy." Lindsey gasped.

Alissa and Chris burst back into the room a second later. Alissa had blood on her shirt and Lindsey started to panic.

"Did you-?"

"Don't worry, it's not mine." Alissa replied seeing the look of terror on her friend's face.

"Barry! Where'd you come from?" Chris asked.

"I heard these two screaming and came to help." He explained.

"What happened to you before that?"

"Some of those damn dogs cut me off and I ended up having to run around to the back of this place."

"Oh and here I thought Wesker just tripped him." Lindsey muttered to Alissa.

"So what happened with you two?" Lindsey asked Alissa, pointing to the blood on her shirt.

"We went and explored a room with some stairs and ran into some zombies. One almost got me but Chris shot it before it could. Hence the blood because it's head exploded and I was standing near it. We got this though." Alissa pulled out a dog whistle.

"A dog whistle?" Jill asked.

"There was note with it that said something about this guy's pet guarding a key to some place and to use the dog whistle to call it." Chris answered

"Did the note say where?"

"West side balcony."

"That's on the other side of the mansion!" Jill exclaimed.

"That's a bitch ain't it?" Lindsey asked rhetorically.

"Were there any more rooms that way Chris?" Barry asked.

"There were, but there were a bunch of zombies around them." He answered.

"You guys go get that key, I'll continue exploring here." Barry told them.

"What? Shouldn't we stick together?" Chris asked.

"There might be some more useful things over here. We won't get this place sorted out very fast if we all stick together like this." Barry explained.

"Well at least let me come with you." Chris said.

"No, you need to help Jill protect these girls."

"But Barry-"

"Jill, Chris, I'll be fine. Besides I've got this!" Barry exclaimed holding up his magnum. Both Lindsey and Alissa had to contain their laughter at the classic  
Barry Burton quote.

It seems Barry had finally convinced Chris and Jill for they nodded and he took his leave. The group headed back to the hallway of breaking glass. Only once they were inside did Lindsey remember that it was a huge no-no to walk the other way through this hall. _Oh balls._

"Get ready to run." She whispered to Alissa. To their left a Cerberus burst through one of the windows and landed to bear its teeth at the girls.

"Run!" Jill yelled and opened fire on the rotting Doberman. The girls did as told and ran down the hallway for dear life with Chris and Jill hot on their heels. The group burst into the safety of the next room and took a moment to catch their breath.

"Damn…dogs." Chris panted.

"We probably…get to do this…again." Lindsey replied between gasps. "I doubt that guy's pet…is still normal."

"Let's get this over with." Jill said after a moment.

They exited the room and entered the great hall. The group ascended the stairs and made their way to the door that led to the balcony. Jill picked the lock and opened the door.

"Can we wait here?" Alissa asked.

"Sure, but come out here if there's any trouble." Jill replied walking out onto the balcony with Chris. Once the pair was gone both Alissa and Lindsey collapsed to floor exhausted.

"How in the heck do they do this without taking any breaks?" Alissa asked.

"Good question." Lindsey replied.

They heard a door below them open and then slam shut, the noise echoing throughout the hall. Wesker was making his way to the dining hall muttering about something the girls couldn't quite make out. Both were frozen to the spot and praying that Wesker wouldn't look up and spot them.

"Do you have anything we can throw at him?" Lindsey whispered to Alissa.

"Are you crazy?" Alissa whispered back. Lindsey nodded her head vigorously and smiled. "Here take this." Alissa handed her friend a pencil. Lindsey got up and crept to a place where she could more easily chuck the pencil at Wesker's perfectly gelled head. She pulled her arm back and focused her super amazing ( but actually quite mediocre) aim and launched the pencil at the S.T.A.R.S. captain. Surprisingly the pencil hit its mark and Lindsey dropped to the floor so that Wesker would not see her. She looked back at Alissa who had a hand over her mouth and tears of laughter streaming out her eyes. Lindsey looked back to Wesker to see him stalking up the stairs.

"Shit, outside now!" Lindsey whispered and ran to the door Jill and Chris had gone through. The pair slammed it behind them and found themselves face to face with a zombie.

"Where'd he come from?" Alissa screamed. Lindsey promptly kicked it in the gut has hard as she could causing it to fall over. They stepped over it and ran down the length of the balcony to find Chris and Jill who had just finished killing the two Dobermans that had responded to the Whistle.

"What's wrong?" Jill asked.

"What? Oh…uh, there was a zombie." Lindsey explained, not wanting to try and tell them why they had run from Wesker.

"You know, that was actually kind of bad ass when you kicked it." Alissa said.

"Thanks, but now my foot has zombie cooties on it." Lindsey said with a grimace holding up her foot.

"Seriously?" Chris asked.

"Hey, sorry for trying to bring some comic relief to our situation." Lindsey replied.

"Did you get the key thing?" Alissa asked.

"Sort of. It's a replica of the key. Lindsey do you remember that room we went in with the key in the floor?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, that one where when you took the key the walls closed in on us and that knight statue with the whirly blades of death came at us?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Then yes."

"That's probably where this goes." Chris told her.

"Makes sense." Lindsey replied with a shrug. "So let's go."

* * *

Once the group had gotten past their first crimson head and the whirly blades of death they found themselves outside a pair of metal doors that Lindsey had convinced Alissa to convince Chris and Jill to go to. Chris unlocked the door with their newly found key and they entered the room with the magical moving statues.

"Why did you want to come here so bad Alissa?" Chris asked her after reading the inscription on the pedestal and smartly deciding not to push the button.

"I uh…just thought it looked like and interesting door when we were exploring up here." She told him lamely. Chris gave her a weird look as Jill started pushing one of the statues against the wall. A different statue sunk back against the wall as well. After ten minutes of experimenting with the statues, all four were finally backed against their respective walls. Lindsey pressed the button on the pedestal and a compartment in the wall in front of her opened up. Jill went a grabbed a jewelry box out of the compartment, pressed a few buttons on it, and opened it to find one of the death masks.

"Hey, we need this for those statues we found in that dungeon." Jill said to Alissa.

"Just three more to go."

* * *

After a few hours the group had finally found all four death masks and found themselves in the dungeon.

"What do you think evil smells like?" Alissa asked reading through the book that had originally held the first key.

"Wesker's cologne probably." Lindsey replied. Luckily Chris and Jill were too busy putting the death masks in their proper places to hear her comment.

After much blood and loud noise the hanging coffin fell to the ground. Chris went to investigate and the doorway to the dungeon clanged shut. The crimson head in the coffin stood up and rushed at Chris. Chris pushed it away from him before it could grab a hold of him and Jill pulled out her shotgun and yelled for Chris to get out of the way. Once he was in the clear Jill opened fire. After a few shots the thing fell the floor dead. Chris pushed a button in the coffin and the gate rose up allowing them to leave.


End file.
